Justin Bieber Love Story: Untouchable RATED M
by JBieberStories22
Summary: Justin Bieber, a huge teen sensation, uses girls for sex, and everyone knows it. But, Justin will meet his match when a gorgeous girl will not sleep with him. Does Justin truly want to be with her, or does he just enjoy the challenge to seduce Addie?
1. Chapter 1

This whole story will be written in Justin's point of view (: Hope you enjoy!

PS- RATED M FOR A REASON.

**Untouchable**

_Chapter One;_

It's a rough life being Justin Bieber. I mean, think about it. Everywhere I go, there's always somebody screaming my name, interrupting my conversations, and begging me just to say "hello" to them. Come on girls, you really think I'm going to remember YOU as that beautiful lady I said hi to once on the street? Not likely. It's all a front, you know. The "Oh, I love my fans more than oxygen!" act. Scooter makes me. Don't get me wrong, my fans have made my used napkins worth a pound of gold, but seriously? You guys really think I'm as perfect as I act in the interviews? This is my career; this is how the industry works. We have to act like we're "different" than the rest. I'm pretty damn good at that, which is why I've made it as far as I have. Plus, I'm drop dead gorgeous. Think about it, I'm a teenaged boy, I like going to parties, getting fucked up, and then sleeping with a babe who's got a nice body and little to no morals, that way she won't call me in the morning. You really think my number one priority is going to church on Sunday? Hell, I haven't been to church in years. And the greatest part of all this is knowing that no matter what I screw up, no matter how many rumors (that may or may not be true) are spread about me, and no matter how many brutal magazine articles are written about the me, my fans will always back me up, no matter what. They'll deny, they'll make excuses, and they'll provide the haters with plenty of other bullshit examples of how I'm a wonderful person. I don't even have to do it, because they do it all for me. Let's face it, I'm **untouchable.**

"Grab me a diet, bro," Ryan said to me as I stood up to grab a soda. We share an apartment together right in Atlanta. Me, him, Chaz, and Travis. (A/N: Travis is fictional, but the other characters are real.)

"Get it yourself, dickhead." I responded. We joke, chill.

"Fuck you man," he laughed and walked back to the soda fridge. He swung his arm back and hit me right on my spine, "So where are we goin' tonight?" he asked. We go out every night, to some party. Oh, the perks of being famous.

"I dunno, I think that girl Kira is having something at her apartment." I said nonchalantly.

"Dude she is sexy as hell. We're going right?" Ryan questioned excitedly.

"Eh, I dunno. She's got a weird nose, and a boyfriend."

"Who cares, you don't look at her nose when you're smashing her, or her boyfriend."

"Valid point, my friend. Looks like we'll be at Kira's tonight. I'll text her."

J: hey babe :) see you tonight? ;D  
>K: who's this?<br>J: justin?  
>K: ahhhh hey there! yep, people are starting to get here around 9.<br>J: will your boyfriend be there? what's his name again?  
>K: actually… we broke up last night, his name was Mark<p>

"RYAN, KIRA AND HER BOYFRIEND BROKE UP!" I shouted down the hallway. Ryan had gone into the smoke room. We have a special room set up just for smoking, so the house doesn't reek weed when our landlord comes around.

The door swung open like lightning. "You have got to be fucking with me. This is the best day ever. Dibs, bro. Dibs."

"What are you gonna date her?" I answered surprised.

"No..? I'm gonna sleep with her numerous times, until she finds out I'm an asshole, get lectured via text message, then find a new one."

See, this is why Ryan, Travis, and I get along so well. We have the same philosophy. Girls are for sex. That's all. Nothing more. Once it gets to the more part, that's when you have to hit the road. Chaz used to be on board with us, but now he's got a girlfriend, Whitney. Whitney's hot, though, and they have a lot of really nice sex, so I hear from him, so he's still part of the bromance. Travis just got out of like a 4 year relationship or something retarded like that, so he's a little rusty, but shares the same beliefs as Ryan and I.

"Solid. I should text her back."

J: awww baby :\ i'm sorry bout that. he isn't worth your time girl  
>K: thanks justin(: so you'll be here…? ;)<br>J: ohhh yeah i'll be there ;D are you good with booze or should we bring?  
>K: we?<br>J: Ryan's and Travis will probably come too if that's aight  
>K: oh, yeah that's fine, just making sure haha, and uhhh you could bring some(:<br>J: alright we'll bring a couple bottles, shawty(:  
>K: ha, k, see you tonight babe :)<br>J: wouldn't miss it sexy ;D  
>K: (:<p>

"She wants me." I smirked as I showed Ryan our convo.

"Dude, not cool. Totally not cool." He slugged me in the arm, and I laughed.

"Alright, 8 o clock… wanna grab a bite to eat before we go?"

"Sure, where's Trav?"

That's a damn good question… I hadn't seen him all day. "Call his cell and tell him to meet us at Weston's."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

Weston's is a bar & grill located a block east of our apartment building. We've had a lot of great memories at that place, and we always meet up there. I think we like it so much because it's a bunch of old people, so we can actually grab a bite to eat without crazy people bothering us for pictures and autographs. Until they find out that's where we are, that is…

"Travis, where've you been all day?" Ryan asked him while giving him a bro shake.

"Oh, I dunno, just picking up THIS," he said in excitement as he flashed us a fake ID for being 21.

"Dude! How the hell did you get that!" I shouted as I grabbed the ID. It was legit. The picture made him look a bit older, and everything was in the same placement as a real ID. Travis is the oldest of our group (only by a few months, we're all 18), so it's probably best for him to have the ID. We usually get our alcohol through a guy in our complex, but this is just going to be so much more convenient.

"This rocks, simple as that, can we test it out? Go buy a bottle of Bacardi Superior. We'll be here." I stated with a grin. Not only do you have to actually obtain the ID, you've gotta have the balls to use it.

"Meet us at Kira's with the booze, okay? Here's 80 bucks, buy a bunch of stuff, actually." Money's worthless to me these days.

*Kira's*

"This is sweet! Check out the girl:guy ratio! It's gotta be like a fuckin 8:1! We are totally getting' laid tonight," Ryan shouted over the loud music.

"Damn straight. Hey, there's Kira, go dance with her man, I'll find someone else."

"You sure? Thanks dude, see you in the morning."

"Later."

We always did this, show up at a party together, and then immediately split to find a girl to hook up with. It was a nice system, to be honest. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw this girl sitting in a circle with her friends, passing a joint. She was blonde, and wearing this, without the jacket: /files/looks/large/542334_?1270192300.

She was simply gorgeous… I had to sleep with her.

I started to make my way over to her, and sat directly next to her, which required me to squeeze in between her and her friend.

"Well hello there, insert name here…" I smirked at her, she grinned. I couldn't tell if it was just because she was a little high, or if she liked what she saw.

"Hiii…. I'm Addie!" she giggled. Wow, she had probably the nicest body I've ever seen.

"Would you like to accompany me to the dance floor?" I asked seductively.

"Well… I mean I don't dance much but sureeeeee!" She seemed unsure.

I took her hand and pulled her behind me to the dance floor. Step one: success. I whipped her around to the front side of me and put my hands around her waist as her ass swirled around my dick in motions that just had me going crazy.

"I thought you said you didn't dance much?" I panted.

"I don't… beginner's luck I guess." She responded, laughing. I could feel myself getting a boner already, damn. I don't fuck around with "staring deeply into her eyes" and shit like that, I simply spinned her around, and started to kiss her. She kissed me back, surprisingly. This girl seemed like she'd have some sort of moral system, but I guess not. Unless it wouldn't get any further than this.

Her lips were soft, and she moved them in motion with mine, following my lead. I slid my tongue out of my mouth, and traced her pink lips with it. I could taste her peachy chapstick, and feel the naked mouth it disguised begin to quiver. I pulled away slowly. Sexy

"Want to come upstairs with me? This lighting is, uh, bad…"

"I thought you'd never ask," she whispered suggestively into my ear, nibbling on it. Damn. We made our way upstairs, and found a bedroom with the door opened. I walked into the room first, but Addie suddenly took over and slowly pushed me down onto the bed, straddling me and rolling her hips, with her hands still on my chest. I started breathing heavily, "Wow, now that's my kind of girl, you really don't waste time, huh sweetie?" I said sexily.

"Why waste time, when we can have lots, and lots of fun?" she asked as she licked up and down my neck. Her long, cold fingers started fondling with my belt buckle, and she quickly got it undone, thus, removing my pants. Leaving me in only boxers and my t-shirt, she laid flat down on me so I could feel her large breasts sliding up and down my body while she groaned quietly to herself. I began to moan as my boner rose. I knew I'd get laid tonight.

"You like how that feels Bieber?" She rubbed her breasts right down near my dick and began kissing the bare skin underneath my t-shirt.

"Awww yeah babe. That feels amazing, don't stop." I pleaded. Then she stopped. "What are you doing?" I was worried.

"Not sleeping with you, that's for sure. You don't think I've heard about you? People talk, Justin. You think you're some big prize, don't you? You really think you're the greatest thing. I cannot believe you thought you'd be able to sleep with me that easily. I'm not whore, dumbass. Ha. You're a pig. Why don't you just finish yourself off after you watch my nice ass walk right out of this room, because no girl is going to want to sleep with you now. That was a test, and you failed. Horny bastard." She shouted and left the room. What the fuck just happened? Simple as that, she was just gone. I laid there in the bed, half naked with a HUGE boner. Great. What a bitch. What a beautiful goddamn bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;

I made my way back downstairs and looked for Ryan. Travis had shown up with the bottles that I told him to get, nice. Who the hell even knows where Chaz is… Probably on some mushy little date with Whitney. Whatever. I couldn't stand being in a committed relationship. Having sex with only one person? Yeah, fuck that.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Addie, back with the same friends she was with before our mishap. I am still very upset about that, by the way. As I watched her, I noticed something different about her… I mean, I don't know. Something different than the other girls. It was, nice… Comforting. When I looked at her I felt safe, I guess. I don't know. Then she caught me staring, and stood up, walking towards me and my sorry ass.

"Look, you seriously need to stop staring at me. It's… weird." she spoke calmly. Safe.

"I.. I'm sorry. Seriously, Addie. You kind of led me on, I just wanted to make you happ-"

"Bullshit!" she cut me off, "What bullshit. I don't have time for guys like you, Justin." She started to walk away.

"Wait! Wait…" she turned around, throwing her eyebrows up, hands on her hips, as if she was waiting for me to say something worthwhile, which I had not intended to do. "I, uh… can we just start over? Really. I'm sorry… It just feels different when I look at you, Addie, and I don't know why… But I want to find out. Can we grab a cup of coffee tomorrow morning and talk?" Folks, I think that this may be the first time I, Justin Bieber, have ever asked a girl on a true "date".

"Well… Fine. I believe in second chances, for everyone, which I suppose includes jackasses," she joked, "How about that little shop on Cassidy Avenue?" Addie asked me with a twinkle in her eye.

"Sure, that sounds perfect. 10 AM sharp. See you then." My stomach started feeling all flip-floppy. "Wait Addie!" she whipped her body around again, "WHAT Justin?" I didn't mean to annoy her… I leaned down to her (she was rather short) and kissed her on the cheek softly. Safe. Then she smiled! She smiled! And that, my friends, was the first time I saw the girl of my dreams smile at me. Genuinely. But I didn't know it was her yet. I had no idea how much I loved this girl.

I found Travis after my second encounter with Addie.

"Hey dude, did you hook up with Addie? She's such a babe… I heard she's never had sex with anyone, though." Travis said tou me as soon as he walked up.

"No! I didn't hook up with her! And so what if she's a virgin? Who the fuck cares you dickhead!" I was furious. He goes around saying this shit about girls like Addie? I went around saying things like that, too, but not about Addie! She was different. And a virgin? I can't believe that, she's just so… beautiful.

"Bro… Chill…" Travis seemed shocked at my reaction, which didn't surprise me. I'd never been upset about anything like that.

"I'm sorry dude… I think I… can we go home?"

"You want to leave? The party just started, and I've only gotten one blowjob." He seemed disappointed.

"I'm leaving. Feel free to join me, because I have the car, and am not coming back at 4 AM to pick your drunk ass up." I felt like such a mom. Why am I acting like this? What has this girl done to me…

We got home, and I walked in to Chaz and Whitney making out on the couch. The shot up, as if I cared that they were doing that. I didn't.

"Oh, oh hey Justin, sorry we thought you weren't coming ho-"

"Save it, Chaz, I really don't care. I need a smoke. You guys want to join?" I liked to smoke when I had to figure things out.  
>"Sure." They agreed together.<p>

*In the smoke room*

"And then she just left! She told me how much of an ass I am, and then left. But we're going out on a date kinda thing tomorrow morning at the coffee shop on Cassidy Avenue. That's good right? She said I deserved a second chance… I can't stop thinking about this girl, man." I confided in Chaz all the time, but usually not about girls. I usually don't really have… Issues, I guess. I just hump and dump. Hit it and quit it. Cum and go. Whatever.

"Wow, dude. I dunno. You just better be really fuckin charming tomorrow…" We laughed. Hard. Chaz is so funny, and definitely one of my best friends. He has always been, and will be for a long time. Travis had already gone back to Kira's. He got so bored that he took the subway back over. I guess we have to get him and Ryan tomorrow morning.

"I'll give you some REAL advice, Justin," Whitney chimed in. Whitney was cool. I liked her. Well, not like that obviously, she's Chaz's girl for sure. They've been together for almost a year, so she's just made herself part of the family. She really knows how to deal with all of us guys. She cooks for us and cleans up and everything, and on top of all that, knows how to party! She's great, and another one of my good friends. "Here's what you have to say. You have to admit that you were wrong to do what you did tonight. That's all. Just make her feel really good about herself. Don't make sarcastic or hurtful jokes, because she simply doesn't know you that well yet. Be charming. Be chivalrous. Open the door for her, pull out her chair, take her jacket, etc. You just have to really make it look like you care about HER, and not her vagina. Okay? Easy enough?" She is a fucking goddess. I just gave her a hug.

"You are the BEST, Whit! I mean, it shouldn't be hard to do, because I think I actually do care about her, so it wouldn't even be like acting. I mean, I think I do… I hope I do."


End file.
